


Rupert Giles' Top Five Clearly-Posted Rules of the Sunnydale High School Library, With Asinine Student Responses Thereto

by Kivrin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor, top five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Rupert Giles' Top Five Clearly-Posted Rules of the Sunnydale High School Library, With Asinine Student Responses Thereto

5\. _**No Food or Drink Beyond This Point** posted at the top of each flight of stairs into the stacks._ Larry: "Geez!" *roll of eyes* *slurp of soda* "Is it okay if I have the carbonated gas in my system when I go up there?"

4\. _**All Materials Must Be Checked Out Before Leaving The Library** posted at the desk, by the doors, and in various other places throughout the room._ Cordelia: "I wasn't going to keep it, just take it home for a while. I don't need to check it out for that."

3\. _**No More Than Three Items On One Subject May Be Checked Out To A Single Student At The Same Time** posted at the desk._ Harmony: "But Dr. Bronson is making my whole class do papers on precipices!" Willow: "Precipitation?" Harmony: "Whatever."

2\. _**Fiction Is Arranged Alphabetically By Author's Last Name** posted at each end of each range of fiction stacks._ Percy (Willow's tutee): "Well, how am I supposed to know who wrote the stupid book?"

1\. _Before this particular comment I had not seen any need to put up a **Do Not Cut Articles, Pictures, Mail-in forms, or Any Other Component Part, From The Magazines** sign in the periodicals section, but by God, there is a notice there now._ Another of Cordelia's Hangers-On: "I need pictures for a report. And my parents' taxes pay for these magazines! And you!"


End file.
